Royal Adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They always had these strange dreams, dreams that didn't make much sense to them. But now, they do. Join Daisuke, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Jun as they discover the mystery behind their strange dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a story that has not left me alone!

Seriously this little story idea has been driving me nuts! When I'm about to continue typing up a chapter for my digisoul story this plot bunny comes out of nowhere and stops me!

So, here I am! Basically, this is a 02 version of Royal magic, only with Daisuke, Cody, Jun, Yolei, Ken and my Ocs being the reborn knights. Also, I'm changing Cody's age for this story.

And yes before you go on about it, this is a Fem-Davis story. I like the fact that you can make a strong male character into a strong female character for stories!

I do NOT own digimon! I only own my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

It was a quiet morning in Japan, with people getting up to start their day while the young teenagers and children got up to enjoy the summer days.

But for some, the morning was less than pleasant.

 **MOTOMIYA RESIDENTS**

The sound of an alarm clock was heard as startled gasps echoed around the bedroom, said bedroom belonged to 8-year-old Daisuke Motomiya.

Daisuke was a nice young girl with a big heart and big fan of soccer, she has shoulder length burgundy hair with dark brown eyes. She had a slight tan from playing outside a lot, but right now her tanned skin was pale and sweaty.

"T-that dream again, what does it mean?" Daisuke asked herself as she sat up got off her bed.

Daisuke was on about her very strange dreams that she has had since she was 3 years old, the dreams were always the same. The sound of people's voices and at times there was yelling or the sounds of fighting, but there was one constant thing that stuck out to the young girl. The sound of a deep voice that her dreams would be based around but the voice was muffled and you would bearly hear anything, but Daisuke always found comfort in it.

Daisuke sighs as she stopped in front of her desk mirror getting a good look at her messy hair from tossing and turning all night, last night's dream had been terrible with more fighting in it than usual. Her eyes were a little bloodshot from it all, her skin was a little pale but some color was returning to it.

Daisuke reached up and took her took off to show her chest but also a marking in the middle of her chest which was above her heart the symbol was a few shades darker than her skin tone, it was her birthmark that was strangely the Omega symbol. (The Capital not the lowercase)

Daisuke shook her head and picked out her clothing for the day, it was a striped blue and black top with knee length brown pants and black Nike shoes with a brown belt and a brown jacket.

Daisuke quickly left her room and went to use the bathroom, in another room her big sister Jun Motomiya was also waking up from a strange dream.

Jun had the same burgundy hair as her sister only it was mid-neck length and slightly spiky, her eyes are light brown as she looked around her room.

"Right, I'm in my room I was so close though to hearing his words," Jun said as she got up from her bed.

She then stretched which lifted her top up to show that just above her belly button was a birthmark that looked like a lotus outline, Jun like her little sister suffered from unknown dreams that drove her up the wall.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Morning sis," Jun yawned as she arrived at the table for breakfast.

"Morning Jun, how was your sleep?" Daisuke asked.

"As good as I could hope for, I was so close to hearing the words clearly," Jun said as she thanked her mother who placed a plate of pancakes in front of them.

Daisuke smiles as she dug in while Jun in a lady-like way ate her own pancakes, it was something Jun found herself doing without knowing it.

Their parents watched with small smiles, it was hard to watch your own children go through something and not being able to help them.

Mrs. Motomiya or Hitomi sighs as she remembered discovering that her children had a mild form of post-traumatic stress disorder, how they got this still confused doctors and parents alike since neither child had gone through anything traumatic growing up.

But the girls weren't alone, a few other children had been brought in with the same thing. One was a young girl a year older than Daisuke known as Yolei, the other was a young boy a year younger than Daisuke called Cody. After that, the doctors decided to set up a small privet therapy group to help the group it was the best that they could do.

Shaking her head Hitomi walked over to the table saying "Now girls, your father has a meeting to get to and I have a shift at the hospital to do can you two behave while we're gone?"

Jun shared a look with her sister before they both nodded, "We'll be good, we can watch the TV or go on the computer while your gone," Jun said with a smirk.

"I can play that new game! Final Fantasy I think its name was," Daisuke said as she finished eating.

"Alright, be safe you two I'm locking the door on the way out," Hitomi said as Mr. Motomiya locked the windows and pulled the curtains over them.

"Bye Mom! Dad! Love you!" Daisuke said as she made a bee-line towards the computer in the living room.

"Bye girls!" Their parents said as they left and locked the door behind them and just to be safe Jun put the other lock on just in case.

With that, the two girls got to watching TV and playing games.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Jun giggles as she danced around the living room while moving to the beat on the TV, she was having fun! She got to play music and watch her favorite shows. And Daisuke was having fun playing she had swapped out the Final Fantasy game for some fun online cooking games or playing battleships she had fun blowing virtual ships up online.

"Ah! My game!" Daisuke yelled making Jun stop dancing.

She looked over to see Daisuke looking at the computer screen with shock, on the screen was a white and red egg?

"What is that?" Jun asked as she moved and took the extra seat next to Daisuke at the desk.

"An...egg? I think," Daisuke said as the egg cracked before opening up to show a jellyfish like thing with one big eye.

"Hello?" Jun read out as she saw it 'speak'.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"A jellyfish? Maybe?" Jun said as she tilted her head a little at the thing, why did it seem so familiar?

After a few minutes of watching the thing it suddenly changed into a three toes clawed thing with a little antenna on its head, the two sisters shared a look before looking back at the screen.

Jun reached over and typed a few things in making the screen enlarge and lock onto the thing as it moved around, the sisters felt their guts twist as they got a bad feeling about the thing.

An E-mail then popped on the screen, "I'm hungry? Well, what am I suppose to do? Give you a three-course meal?" Jun said as she read the email making Dai giggle.

"I got a bad feeling," Jun said as she bit her lip while watching the jellyfish thing.

She got up and changed the TV channel to the news to hear that many systems had gone haywire.

"I'm worried," Daisuke said as she looked at the computer screen.

"Ah! He changed again!" She yelled as the thing spoke.

"Hello, I'm Keramom," It said in a male voice.

Jun sat back down as they watched the screen, waiting for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long as the screen changed to show Keramom eating something before getting attacked by two smaller creatures.

"Wait, isn't that Tai's voice?" Daisuke asked.

Jun nods as they watched the fight, they both watched as the beings battled but then they changed.

"D-digivolve?" Jun asked before wincing as a headache hit her.

"A-Agumon?" Daisuke asked trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar.

The fight then stopped as the newly 'digivolved' being called Infermon turned the other two back from Kabuterimon and Greymon into Agumon and Tentomon.

"Brave little guys," Daisuke said as she watched them.

That's when the phone rang, Jun gulps as she went over and answered it. "Hello?" Jun asked.

"Hello, did you programme?" A voice said making Jun slam the phone down.

"It's that thing! Infermon! He just called us," Jun said as she ran back over to the desk.

The two kept watching as Infermon started to cause trouble all over the place, messing with phone numbers, travel computers, and even car and traffic systems!

"He sure does get around," Daisuke said as she opened up an E-mail address and put it aside ready to send a message if need be.

They went back to watching as the Agumon and Tentomon arrived at where Infermon was but with two others, they watched as the sound of a boy who Jun recognized as Matt Ishida yelled: "It's time to digivolve!"

The two gasped as the screen changed to show the 'digivalution'.

"Agumon! Warp digivolve to! Wargreymon!" Agumon or Wargreymon yelled as he changed.

"Gabumon! Warp digivolve to! MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon or MetalGarurumon yelled as he changed.

"Get him!" Jun yelled a the two attacked.

Daisuke watched on as she felt her heart speed up, she felt like she knew those names. Wargreymon? MetalGarurumon? Why did those names give her a nostalgic feeling?

"He changed again! Now he's Diaboromon!" Jun said as Daisuke shook her head.

The two kept watching as the fight went on but Daisuke noticed that they were slowing down, biting her lip she reached over and quickly typed a message before clicking send.

"I hope he gets it," She said as Jun asked: "What did you send?"

"I sent that boy Izzy an Email to use whatever is slowing those two down on Diaboromon, I hope he gets it," Dai said as they watched the fight.

They winced as after a few minutes Diaboromon got away leaving the other two injured, Jun growls as a counter appeared on the screen.

"This is bad!" She said and began to type up her own message and send it.

"There must be something we can do to help," Daisuke said as she watched WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon chase after Diaboromon in their injured state.

"Come on, you guys can do it," Jun said as she let Daisuke send a message of her own.

They watched as the two arrived at a room filled with copies of Diaboromon! Not one bit of wall did not have a copy on it, then said copies fired on Wargreymon and MetalGaurumon!

The sisters gasped in horror as the two were hit multiple times by the attacks causing smoke to fill the screen, Jun held onto Daisuke as the smoke cleared to show the two battered and injured forms of Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon.

Daisuke moved and covered her eyes saying "Oh no! I can't watch!"

Jun growls as she watched the counter only to gasp as she said "Is that? Matt? Tai? How did they?"

Confused, Daisuke looked up and at the screen only to gasp herself as she saw that Matt and Tai were with Metalgaururmon and Wargreymon! How did that do that?

"Listen, I don't have a whistle to wake you, but I want you to know that you're not alone! Okay? And the mail! it keeps coming, it won't stop! Kids from all over the world are writing to you, they need your help! You're the only one who can do it! Feel their hope! Feel their strength!" Tai said.

This caused both of them to wake up and for better words change! Daisuke felt her eyes widen as her heartbeat grew faster.

' _T-That! It's! My dreams!_ ' Daisuke thought as images flashed through her mind.

"T-They combined," Jun said as she felt Daisuke shake in her arms.

"Part Wargreymon," Izzy said as another voice spoke up that sounded young: "Part Metalgarurumon!"

"They digivolved together to become!" Izzy said as Daisuke shook her head.

"OMNIMON!" Daisuke yelled as she clutched her head in pain with a yell.

"Dai!" Jun yelled as he sister fell onto her back in pain holding her head.

Daisuke grunts as Jun tried to help her only to gasp in shock as the birthmark on her chest glowed to life, Jun looked around for anything that would help her sister.

"Omni...Ori," Daisuke whispered to herself before passing out as the pain got too much for her to handle.

"Daisuke!" Jun yelled as Daisuke embraced the darkness to escape the pain.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Daisuke groans as she felt herself waking up, what happened? How did she pass out?

Wait! The computer! The strange creatures!

She sat up with a gasp looking around the room in a panic until Jun sat beside her calming her down.

"You okay sis?" Jun asked before handing her a bottle of water.

"Better, my head hurts, what happened to the computer?" She asked while glancing at the computer from the couch.

"Diaboromon got his butt kicked! But, I don't know what happened after that since the screen went blank and I was busy looking after you since you passed out after seeing that digimon as there called, known as Omnimon," Jun explained.

"Omnimon, It triggered something I don't know what, though," Daisuke said as she held her head.

Jun frowns as she said "I'll get you some painkillers, try and sleep the rest will do you good,"

"Okay," Daisuke said as Jun got up and went into the kitchen.

She soon came back and handed Daisuke a painkiller which she took and then laid down on the couch, soon little Daisuke was fast asleep as her birthmark gave a faint glow before stopping as Daisuke drifted off into a deep sleep.

Unknown to the two sister's, this event marked the change of their futures.

* * *

Done!

Hope you guys like this!

In the next chapter, is the start of Adventure 02! With a twist to it!

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Flamedramon

Welcome to chapter 2.

Here is the start of the 02 adventure! But with a twist to it. Okay, a big twist! But still, a twist is a twist, right?

Some parts will be the same but other parts won't be, like extra Digimon partners? (Sneaky smirk) You'll see as you read on.

Also, Cody is the same age as Daisuke for this story and I'll try my best to do the episodes in full but if it gets too much I'll make it a two-part chapter or if it's one of those 'to be continued' episodes.

And to **psychlover95** : Thank you for the review and the marks will have a big meaning in this story, and as for why she recognizes Omnimon? Well, you'll see later on in the story. Also, thanks for the support the chapters for this story will be slow going.

I do NOT own Digimon in any way shape or form, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Adventure begins.

 **MOTOMIYA RESIDENTS**

"Why does school start so early?" Daisuke said as she yawned while getting up from her nice warm bed.

The now 11-year-old girl yawns again before running the sleep from her eyes, she had grown a lot since the internet attack as she liked to call it.

Daisuke had gone from a little girl into the captain of the soccer team at Odaiba Elementary School, she was the only girl on the team which she was proud of.

Daisuke sighs as she got out of bed and started her morning routine of getting ready for school, they were starting back today.

"I wonder who will be in my class this year and why do I get the feeling that something big will happen today?" She said before shaking her head and gathering her clothing up and heading out of her room and towards the bathroom.

She soon came back into her room and placed her dirty clothing inside her wash basket for later, she now had on a blue and purple striped top with a brown button-up vest and knee-length brown pants with a black belt and a pair of black Nike shoes with white laces. Her hair was shoulder length and in a ponytail, she then puts a pair of black fingerless gloves in her pocket for later.

The young girl then pauses as she looked over to her desk were a medium sized drawing pad and small black notebook lay, walking over Daisuke opened up the drawing pad that had the words 'Daisuke's drawings' on the front of the black covering in gold color sharpie.

Inside the pad was many drawings of unknown symbols and creatures from Daisuke's dreams, the most seen symbol was of a sun and hand shaped symbols or the two of them combined together to make a half and half symbol. Daisuke had started to draw these things down in hopes of at least helping her with her dreams or keeping her mind in check at least.

It helped and she also got to write about it in her black notebook, the privet therapist that Daisuke and her friends, Yolei and Cody, went to had encouraged them to do this saying it would help them keep a healthy state of mind and keep their stress levels down when it involved one of their dreams.

It was easier putting the dreams to paper rather than talk about them, it had definitely helped Daisuke who after the internet attack had started to get these random flashbacks during the day.

Some would be simple like a flashback of someone talking or just small images, but then there would be times when the flashback would cause her to freeze up and be stuck in the flashback these often happened in ones that were of battles or intense emotional moments.

Jun would go through some that were a little bit milder than Daisuke's but she still froze when in certain flashbacks, but to Daisuke's confusion when she was 10 and her sister was 15, Jun would get some flashbacks that she would come out of blushing she could never get an answer as to why Jun would blush. All Jun would tell her is that 'I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand it' and leave it at that.

She still had no idea as to what they were to this day, but for now, she had other things to worry about like school for instance.

"Daisuke! Breakfast!" Jun yelled as Daisuke set her books down.

"Coming!" Daisuke yelled back as she exited her room.

"Morning dear," Their father said as he sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dad, Jun, Mom," Daisuke said as she sat down to eat.

"Back to school today, how you feeling?" Hitomi asked her daughter.

"A little tired my dream was...a little different last night," Daisuke said as she remembered small parts of the dream.

"Different how?" Jun asked.

"I was, in a field of some kind and it was night time...I was laying on the grass and I think I was cuddling someone? I don't know but they had this white armor on like Omnimon but I'm not too sure it was blurry and hard to make out," Daisuke said as she shook her head.

Sometimes her dreams really confused her.

Daisuke soon finished her breakfast and got her school bag together, Jun was waiting by the door as Hitomi said: "Stay safe!"

"We will! Love you!" Jun said as they exited their home.

"Race you to school Jun!" Daisuke said as she took off in a run towards the apartment elevator.

"Hey! You got a head start!" Jun said as she raced her after sister.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"Here's my stop, see you later Jun," Daisuke said as she arrived at her school.

"See ya later sis!" Jun said as she walked passed the gate waving to her sister who waved back before heading inside.

Daisuke went to her locker and put her bag inside before getting the equipment that she would need for class, smirking to herself she closed her locker and went to get her schedule.

Only to bump into two people.

"Oh, sorry about that," Daisuke said before recognizing the two of them.

"Yolei, Cody, how have you two been?" Daisuke asked as she saw her two friends smile.

"We're doing fine, how are you?" Cody said as Daisuke smiles.

"I'm a little tired but okay, my drawing and diary is helping me, my dreams are getting more restless lately," Daisuke said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Mine too, I'm also getting a strange feeling lately," Yolei said as she adjusted her glasses.

Cody nods in agreement with Yolei, Daisuke frowns looks like she's not the only to wake up with a strange feeling this morning.

"I am as well, stay alert just in case, I'm hoping it's not another internet attack like last time," Daisuke said as she rubbed her chest where her birthmark was.

Cody and Yolei nod as they subconsciously held their own birthmarks, Yolei's birthmark was located on her waist between just above her belly button it was in the shape of a fox head. For Cody, his birthmark looked like a panther head located on his right shoulder.

Daisuke shook her head saying "Well, I best head to class, see ya later!"

"Bye, Daisuke!" Yolei and Cody yelled as they went to their own classes with Daisuke making her way to Class A.

 **IN CLASSROOM A.**

"Hey, Kari! We're in the same class again," Daisuke said as she spotted Kari Kamiya.

Kari turned around with a smile as she saw Daisuke, they had met when they were kids before she kept becoming sick and was unable to play a lot.

"We sure are," Kari said as Daisuke took her seat next to Kari.

Kari also sat down as she watched her friend, over the past few years she had learned of Daisuke's strange dreams and flashbacks but Daisuke only ever told her small parts of them but Kari had heard enough to know that they were in some way linked to the Digimon but how? Kari had no idea.

The bell soon rang signaling that class had started, their teacher who was Mister Hamasaki introduced a new student called TK but Daisuke had a question running through her head. Why was he wearing a fishing hat?!

Daisuke watched as TK sat next to Kari as their teacher started the first lesson of the day, she listened as TK spoke up "Together again,"

Kari smiles saying "Just like old times!"

' _I wonder how long they've known each other?_ ' Daisuke thought as she started to take notes.

She then froze as TK said "Our teacher looks like Ogremon," this made Kari laugh.

Kari soon stopped as she saw Daisuke's frozen form half-way thought doing a note as her eyes glazed over.

' _She's having another flashback!_ ' Kari thought before reaching other and shaking Daisuke's shoulder.

This snapped the girl out of it as she shook her head, once she was sure Daisuke was okay Kari leaned back in her seat as Daisuke got back to doing her notes oblivious to Kari snapping her out of a flashback.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **NEAR HOME TIME**

"Man! Why does maths have to be the last lesson on a Monday?" Daisuke said as she walked with Cody.

"It's not that bad Daisuke, besides it helps with our education," Cody said with a small chuckle as Daisuke sighs.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it, though," She said with a small pout.

Cody nods as they walked down the hall when they passed the computer room only to hear Yolei's voice inside.

"What's this about a digital world?!" Yolei said sounding a bit on edge, which meant she was about to enter one of her own flashbacks.

Sharing a look with Cody the two nod and enter the computer room only to see TK, Kari and an older high school student Daisuke recognized as Izzy.

"Yolei, you promised to look at my computer today," Cody said as he got Yolei's attention and lead her out of the room to have her flashback safely.

"Sorry about Yolei, Kari," Daisuke said as Kari shook her head.

"It's okay, but why is she so on edge?" Kari asked.

Daisuke rubbed her head saying "Well, for some reason Yolei has the same problem that I have with my dreams,"

Kari nods as she heard a beep, turning to Izzy who said "If Tai is there, then the gate to the digital world is open,"

' _Digital...world?_ ' Daisuke thought as a stab of pain hit her head.

Wincing slightly she held her head in pain as images of a forest assaulted her mind.

"Daisuke," Kari said as she moved to hold Daisuke's shoulders.

Daisuke tried to block everything out as she tried to focus on the images flashing through her head.

 **FLASHBACK**

She was standing in a forest clearing, the wind caressed her armor cooling it down from the heat of the summer sun.

It changes to show her laying in a field with a figure in white armor holding her close to them like in her dream the figure was hard to make out and to tell who it was. It then showed the two of them falling asleep.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

' _It's the same one from last night_ ' Daisuke thought as she let go of her head shaking the pain off.

Looking up she saw Kari and TK discussing if they should bring Daisuke with them to the digital world, while Izzy was typing away.

"What if Daisuke has been to the digital world before? It might help her remember," Kari said as TK rubbed his neck.

"It might, but Daisuke doesn't have a digivice," TK said as a glow got his attention.

"Whoa!" Izzy yelled as from the screen came three beams, one was blue, one was yellow and one was red.

"Ah!" Daisuke yelled as she caught the blue beam.

The blue beam then changed becoming a strange device in Daisuke's hands.

"What's this?" Daisuke asked as a warmth spread up her arm from the device.

"A digivice! But, it's a different model to ours," TK said as he looked between his digivice and Daisuke's new digivice.

Izzy looked at the computer screen saying "We better go now, while the gate to the digital world is still open,"

"Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?" TK asked as Daisuke watched on in confusion.

"Um, What is exactly going on?" Daisuke asked as she walked over to the computer.

"What you have Daisuke is called a digivice it means you have been chosen by the digital world I'll explain it all later in full detail," Izzy said.

"O-Okay" Daisuke said as she looked at the computer screen.

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Kari yelled as she held her digivice towards the screen making it glow before sucking her in.

"I'm with you!" TK said as he quickly used his digivice to follow Kari.

Daisuke blinked a few times in shock, was that how Tai and Matt went to Wargreymon and Metalgaururmons aid last time?

"It's your turn unless you're scared?" Izzy said making Daisuke shake her head.

"I'm not scared, just really confused right now," Daisuke as she held her device to the screen making it glow and suck her inside.

Izzy nods as he pulled out his own Digivice, only to jump as Yolei and Cody ran into the room.

"Whoa! What is going on in here!?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing!" Izzy yelled as he quickly hid his Digivice behind his back.

"Izzy! What was that light?" Yolei asked as she walked over to the older boy.

"The computer must need a new screensaver," Izzy said while kicking himself for not moving faster to join his friends in the digital world.

Oh well, looks like he had to distract Yolei and Cody until the others get back.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

"W-What is this?" Daisuke asked as she looked around the big forest she was now in.

She looked up at the sky before asking "So, this is the...digital world?"

Kari nods saying "Sure is!"

Daisuke nods before taking note of her new set of clothing, "Whoa! What happened to my clothing?!"

Daisuke now had on a black wool polo-neck jumper that fitted her body snuggly and over it was a rich red jacket that stopped just above her waist and just below her chest with the sleeves stopping at her wrists, on her legs she had black jeans with dark yellow tiger stripes along the sides and a brown belt. On her feet, she had black Nike shoes with yellow laces and her hair was now in a braid.

"Wow, talk about an outfit change," TK said as looked Daisuke's outfit over.

"How come your clothing didn't change?" Daisuke asked as she took notice that Kari and TK's outfits had stayed the same.

The two shared a look before shrugging signaling that they had no clue, this made Dai sigh as she heard a beeping.

"Hey, Kari? Your device is beeping," Daisuke said while pointing at Kari's digivice.

"My brother must be nearby then," Kari said as she held up her device to show the screen and the blinking dot on it.

Daisuke followed the two from behind while looking around at the forest, it felt...familiar in a way. Like she had been here before, but when? Why did this all feel so damn familiar!?

Daisuke growls a bit as she shook her head, this Digital world might help her if it doesn't drive her up the wall first.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" TK asked while looking back at her.

"I'm fine its just...this place feels so familiar, yet," Daisuke said while looking around.

"Are you remembering something?" Kari asked as Daisuke shook her head.

"I don't know, my head is all a mess at the moment," Daisuke said as they kept walking.

Kari nods as she looked back at her digivice, she hoped she could help Daisuke. If her problem was connected to the digital world then this might help her.

"TK!" A loud yell made Daisuke look over to see a flying hamster? Fly over to TK who caught him with ease.

"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you!" TK said in joy as he held his Digimon partner and friend.

"Hi, guys! I'm glad you all made it!" Kari's brother Tai yelled as he ran around the corner with an orange dinosaur and white cat.

"Tai? How did you get here?" Daisuke asked taking a few steps forward to look at her soccer friend.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Tai asked a little confused.

Daisuke shrugged looking at Kari who caught the white cat in her arms with a big smile on her face.

"Gatomon!" Kari said with joy before looking at Gatomon's tail and gasping.

"You're tail ring? Tell me what happened?" Kari asked as she pulled Gatomon back to look at her.

"This way, it's best not to talk out in the open," Tai said turning around the leading the group to a nearby cave.

 **IN THE CAVE**

Once inside the cave, Tai began to lead them through a tunnel system.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked as they walked.

"To where I found a strange object, also there are no hostile Digimon here," Tai said as they arrived in the middle of the cave system.

TK's eyes went wide as he saw a figure inside the room, one he recognized all too well!

"No way!" TK said in shock as Kari went a little slack-jawed while Daisuke went stiff as her eyes glazed over.

There, standing before them was Omnimon! Only he was around a head taller than an adult. He currently had his Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon heads as armored hands and crossed over his chest, he also had a gem where his crests would be.

"Omnimon helped us escape the dark rings," Gatomon said as she jumped down to the ground from Kari's arms.

"Dark rings?" TK asked making Gatomon nod and explain.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves, he said ' _I am the Digimon Emperor!_ ' I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock too," Gatomon said as Omnimon walked over to the group.

"Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood," TK said while holding his hips.

Omnimon nods before speaking "Yes, he also has this strange Dark digivice that makes Digimon unable to digivolve, it is also draining Mega Level Digimon of their power making us at the level of Ulitmate or high-level champion Digimon," (He has the voice of the Digimon X-Evolution Omnimon, just imagine him in English)

"Show them yours?... Daisuke?" TK asked before taking note of Daisuke's glazed over look.

"Daisuke!" Kari said going to Daisuke's side and holding her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked confused.

"Daisuke is known for having strange flashbacks, we think it has something to do with the digital world," TK said as Kari gently shook Daisuke to try and snap her out of it.

Omnimon hmmed walking over to Daisuke's side asking "How long do they last for?"

"Some are short but others can last for hours," Kari said as Omnimon looked Daisuke over for a second before reaching over and touching her shoulder.

This snapped Daisuke out of it with a gasp as she looked up at Omnimon, unseen by the humans Daisuke's eyes flashed ruby red. Omnimon's eyes widen slightly as they returned to normal.

"Kura," Omnimon whispered to himself as Daisuke shook her head.

"W-What happened?" Daisuke asked holding her head.

"You were in a flashback, you okay?" Kari asked as Daisuke nods saying "For now, just a small headache,"

TK nods as he told Daisuke what Gatomon and Omnimon had told them while the Knight took his hand off Daisuke's shoulder.

"So, you mean this device? I got it from the computer," Daisuke asked kneeling down to Gatomon to show the blue and white device.

Gatomon nods saying "Like that device! Only, his was dark colors,"

Daisuke nods putting the device back in her pocket as she stood up, Omnimon moved to stand behind her. For some reason, she felt...safe around him and her head hurt a little less, he also felt familiar for some reason.

Tai crossed his arms thinking something over before saying "So that's why you couldn't digivolve,"

Agumon crossed his arms saying "Yeah! If I could digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance!"

"If you could digivolve then the emperor would only use his rings on you," Omnimon said making Agumon deflate a bit at the reminder.

Gatomon nods as she continued talking "The Digimon emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the Digimon!"

Patamon nods saying "Yeah that's right and once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life,"

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas," Gatomon muttered making Daisuke give a small smirk before tensing up.

' _I feel like I'm being watched_ ' Daisuke thought taking glances around the room.

"Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him!" Kari said making Daisuke jump a bit at her sudden yell.

"Calm down Kari, don't go down to his level," Daisuke said making Kari glance at her but calm down.

Daisuke nods at this before looking around the cave when her eyes landed on something in the center, her curiosity peeked Daisuke gave it her full attention and saw that is was a yellow and orange/red egg with a spike through the top of it.

Looking closely, Daisuke saw a familiar symbol on the egg. It was the symbol from her dreams! What was it!?

"What's that?" Daisuke asked moving closer to the egg with the others close behind.

"It looks like a deflated beach ball," TK said before taking a closer look and saying "No wonder, it's got a spike through it,"

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my Mom's meatloaf," Tai said making Daisuke wince, she had been invited over once to play with Kari and ended up trying their mothers 'food', yeah, it had not been a nice experience.

TK stepped forward and tried to lift the thing only to find that it was stuck tight.

"It won't budge!" TK said making Kari roll her eyes and step forward.

"Move aside, this is a woman's job," Kari said as she tried to lift the thing up, only to find she couldn't lift it either.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help," TK joked only to yelp as a hand connected with his head.

"You walked into that one," Omnimon said with amusement as TK rubbed his sore head from Daisuke Gibbs slap while Tai and Agumon nodded beside him.

Gatomon and Patamon giggled as TK moved away from Daisuke, the female in question huffs before looking at the egg.

"Let me try, I lift weights at home," Daisuke said which was true, plus it helped keep her arms strong.

Kari stepped aside as Daisuke walked over and bent down to grab the egg but before she could even start using her strength the egg simply popped off, Daisuke almost fell backward if not for Omnimon moving forward catching her.

"Thanks, Omnimon," Daisuke said her cheeks heating up a bit.

"Welcome," Omnimon said before a light caught his eye making him look up.

Daisuke saw this and looked herself only to gasp as she saw an orange pillar of light and inside it was a small blue dragon Digimon, it was female that much Daisuke could tell from her slightly curved waist and raised chest. She also had soft curves to her face and her when her eyes opened they were magenta, they lit up when she saw them with both joy and...recognition? Daisuke frowns a bit, why did she feel like she knew this little Digimon?

She jumped when the Digimon yelled in joy while jumping from the light and around both her and Omnimon who watched in amusement.

"Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg!" She yelled in joy as the other humans and Digimon watched in shock.

"My name's Veemon but you can call me Veemon," The little Digimon said as she stopped in front of Daisuke holding up her hand.

Daisuke smiled kneeling down she reached over and shook Veemon's hand saying "Hi, I'm Daisuke, nice to meet you,"

A shock raced through their bodies as Daisuke felt strange, her head felt a little light as her body tensed up. She felt the feeling of being watched wash over her again as if on auto-pilot she bent slightly while releasing Veemon's hand and grabbed a large stone. Only Omnimon and Veemon saw this motion and when Daisuke's eyes tinged red.

"I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly she's a fun-loving adventure seeking digimon who brings you good luck, but I thought she was just a legend," Augmon said as he and Tai shared a look.

"Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Daisuke," Veemon said making Daisuke smile.

"As much as I like this meet and greet," Daisuke said after a few seconds her voice sounded far away, Kari thinking Daisuke was about to enter another flashback stepped forward.

Only to jump as Daisuke spun around and stood up yelling "But we got company!" She threw the stone she held at a floating black ring above them.

"That was a dark ring!" Patamon yelled as Omnimon tensed up.

"So that was it," Daisuke muttered her voice back to normal as the cave started to shake.

Rocks fell down as a digimon pushed its way into the cave, Daisuke yelps as Omnimon moved and used his arms to blocks the rocks from hitting her as Veemon clung to her legs.

The rocks stopped making Omnimon pull back as Daisuke looked up only to see a triceratops looking digimon forcing its way into the cave, its eyes glowing red with a dark ring around its waist.

"It's Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds and his attack, Volcanic strikes, sends out millions of fireballs!" TK yelled as the digimon fell down and landed in front of them.

Patamon and Agumon tried their attacks only making Monochromon close his eyes like he just got blasted with wind, he then opens his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Volcanic strike!" He yelled sending out fireballs.

"Move!" Omnimon yelled taking out his cannon and firing back, this created a blast and a lot of smoke.

Everyone took off running down the tunnels, Daisuke was running at the back of the group carrying Veemon. She pants as she glanced back only to regret it a few seconds later when her foot caught a rock and she fell onto her side making her yell.

"Daisuke!" Veemon yelled as Daisuke pushed herself up only to wince.

' _Damn it!_ ' Daisuke yelled in her head as she felt pain in her ankle.

It was only a minor sprain, she knew this thanks to all of her falls and ankle accidents during football. She could walk but running at the moment was out of the question, still, she needed to get up.

"Daisuke, you've gotta open the digiegg," Veemon said looking worried as Daisuke pushed herself up.

"How do I do that?" Daisuke asked but then gasped as a pair of armored arms picked her and Veemon up.

"Hold on!" Omnimon ordered as he ran, his cape moving behind him as the heat of a fireball followed them.

Daisuke used one arm to hold onto Omnimon while using her other arm to hold Veemon close, the digiegg still clutched in her right hand. She could feel a warmth coming from the egg, she gasped a bit as the warmth traveled from her hand, down her arm and into her chest as they exited the cave.

Omnimon pants as he looked around to see that they had exited the cave but this one had lead to them standing on a small hillside cliff, he growls as the loud roar of the Monochromon reached his ears.

"Hey! You guys!" Tai's voice yelled from down below making Daisuke look down to see Tai and the others.

"Get down here!" Tai yelled up as a fireball flew over them.

Omnimon growls before jumping down as Monochromon charged them, he lands with ease holding Daisuke close to him while Veemon jumped down.

"It's not safe here," Tai said as Daisuke looks at him before looking at Veemon who looked very determined.

"Daisuke, I can digivolve if you use the egg but you have to have courage to use it," Veemon said making Daisuke nod but then gasp as a pain hit her head.

' _N-not now!_ ' Daisuke thought as she tried to fight off her flashback making her wince.

"It's worth a shot," Tai said as TK ran over with their digimon only Kari and Gatomon were further away.

Glancing over Daisuke saw that Kari was on the ground clutching her ankle, she mist have spraind or twisted it. Gatomon was watching her in worry, Daisuke was about to alert Tai to his sisters problem when a roar was heard.

The Monochromon leaped over them and was heading straight for Kari! Daisuke felt something snap in her chest as unseen by everyone except Omnimon her birthmark glowed slightly through her jumper making his eyes widen.

"Kari!" Tai and TK yelled as Daisuke growls her eyes tinged red.

"You want courage? Digi-armor! Energize!" Daisuke yelled as she lifted the egg making it glow orange and fly over to Veemon.

"Veemon! Armor digivolve too! Flamedramon! The fire of courage!" Veemon yelled as she became Flamedramon. (Looks like Flamedramon only more she has a more female looking figure)

Flamedramom shot forward and knocked the dino digimon away from Kari, she landed with ease and a smirk on her lips as everyone looked at in shock. Except for Omnimon and Daisuke, the latter was because of her pounding head as the flashback she tried to hold off hit her.

"Armor digivolve?" Tai asked in shock as Flamedramon introduced herself.

"I am Flamedramon, as Veemon I used the digiegg of courage to armor digivolve, my fire rocket attack with charbroil the enemy like a well done steak," Flamedramon said as Monochromon got up.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Armor Digivolve?" A young boy said whi was the digimon emperor smirked.

He watched the monitor that displaid Flamedramon, the grin never leaving his face.

"Against the power of my dark digivice they shouldnt be able to digivolve at all," He said before holding his chin.

"Hmm, their more resourceful that I thought," He said before growling as his right hand twitched making him clench it into a fist.

 **BACK WITH THE GANG**

Flamedramon stood ready as Monochromon charged and rammed into her, she growls giving a yell as she used the momentum to throw the dino over her shoulder sending up a cloud of dust.

It then clears as Monochromon lifted his head and fired his attack as Flamedramon charged him.

While this was going on Omnimon noticed how quite Daisuke had gone, looking down he saw her with a dazed look as she lay almost limp in his arms.

"Daisuke?" He asked while Daisuke just stared at nothing.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Armor digieggs?" A female voice asked as another chuckled._

 _There were two figures in a room, both were blurred out as they stood at a table with two egg shaped objects on it._

 _"Yeah, they allow digimon to digivolve and gain armor it's like and alternative digivalution," A second female voice said._

 _"These two are mine, along with my main digiegg that turned me into this," The second voice said again as the digiegg of courage was held up along with a blue egg._

 _"I can't wait to see you use them two," the first voice chuckled as the second figure nods._

 _"Maybe I will, maybe I won't who knows?" She said before chuckling herself._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Daisuke!" A voice said loudly snapping Daisuke out of her flashback making her gasp.

Looking up she met Omnimon's worried eyes, how long had she been in her flashback for? She shook her head and went to speak when a yell make her look up.

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon yelled encased in fire as she rammed into the dark ring on Monochromon's waist making it shatter.

The dino fell onto its belly as his eyes returned to normal, Flamedramon landed nearby and glowed orange. A beam shot from her and over to Daisuke as she became Veemon again, Daisuke jumped when the beam hit her pocket where her digivice was. A beam then left that pocket and went into her other jacket pocket, reaching into it she pulled put a small device tapping it make a section flip up to show a screen with an egg shape on it.

"What the?" Daisuke asked while looking up to see Kari up and petting the dino digimon.

' _Hang on, didn't Kari hurt her ankle? Mine is still throbbing_ ' Daisuke thought as Tai, TK amd their digimon friends ran over.

She then looked up at Omnimon who had not made any move of putting her down yet, she then realised her position. During all the running and escaping she hadn't had time to notice but now she noticed! Her cheeks turn pink at being held in the bridal hold, something Veemon took note of a smirked.

"Um, Omnimon? You can out me down now you know?" Daisuke asked making Omnimon look at her.

"I know but how is your head?" Omnimon asked as he careful set Daisuke down but let her lean on him to take the pressure off her ankle.

"Hurts a little but not as bad as it could have been," Daisuke said as she looked down at Veemon.

"That was some awesome fighting Vee," Daisuke said as she carefully knelt down and shook her new partner's hand.

"Let's do it again sometime," Veemon said giving her a wink.

Footsteps made her look up to see Tai walking over, he looked very greatful and relieved Kari was safe.

"Thanks for saving Kari, Daisuke," Tai said as Daisuke stood up but winced a little making Omnimon move beside her.

Kari who had been walking over saw how close the fusion digimon was with Daisuke, she also saw how Omnimon protected Daisuke back in the cave from the rocks.

It made her wonder, if Daisuke did have a past with the digital world and Omnimon seemed to be close with her then was is possible that they had a past partnership?

' _I wonder?_ ' Kari thought as they stood around Daisuke.

"Hey, that armor digivolving was pretty cool," Tai said as Agumon moved into view.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon emperor with no problem," Agumon said making Daisuke rub her neck with a small blush.

"Leave it to us," Veemon said with a double thumbs up as Omnimon nods.

"I will lend my assistants as well," Omnimon said as Daisuke sent him a thankful look.

"Daisuke, you were really brave back there and showed a level head," Tai said as he reached up and took his goggles off.

"And as we all know the leader of the digidestined wouldn't look right without their goggles, so I want you to have mine," Tai said passing his goggles over to Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at the goggles for a second before putting them on, they rested on her head as Kari and TK moved to her side.

"They suit you," Kari said with a smile as TK nods.

"Cute even," He said missing the glare Omnimon shot him.

Patamon didn't and hoped TK didn't do anything stupid to get Omnimon's wrath, considering how protective he was being around Daisuke. Patamon saw many tense moments in the future.

Daisuke blushed at the compliments as the sun started to set.

"Good! The suns going down, now we can relax," Patamon said breaking the tension.

"Why is that?" TK asked confused.

"The digimon emperor never appears at night," Gatomon said as her tail swished side to side.

Agumon then thought of something, turning to Tai he asked "Excuse me Tai? But it is getting late, don't you guys need to go home soon?"

"We sure do but I'm not even sure if we cam get home," Tai said before turning to Daisuke saying "Be careful, never say too long,"

Daisuke nods as the group began to walk through the forest, she looked around as Veemon chatted beside her with the other digimon.

The group then heard talking as they approached a TV on the ground.

"Hey, Izzy! Cody's back can we go to the digital world now?" The voice of Yolei was heard.

"The gate might close, it's not safe," Izzy said.

"But at least I got the brownies," Cody said making Daisuke perk up.

They got closer and saw Izzy eating brownies with Cody and Yolei, the older girl looking a little tired but that was to be expected from her recent flashback.

They arrived at the TV as Yolei pointed at it before going wide-eyed in shock at seeing them on the screen, Daisuke bent over while taking her device out.

"Hey! Guys, save me some brownies!" Daisuke said as the screen glows sucking them in leaving behind some shocked digimon.

"You don't see that everyday," Agumon said making the other rookies nod.

Omnimom just smiled behind his mask thinking ' _You never change Kura_ '

 **REAL WORLD**

 **COMPUTER LAB**

Daisuke yelps as she landed on Yolei, she winced feeling the pressure on her sore ankle and the fact someones foot was now jabbed into her ribs.

"Sorry Yolei!" Daisuke said as the girls glasses landed on her face.

"Get off your crushing my brownies!" Izzy yelled from the bottom of the pile.

' _What a day this has been but at least I got some answers_ ' Daisuke thought as she wriggled in the pile.

She just hoped she could get out of the pile without anymore bruises!

* * *

Done and I hit 6,000 plus!

I'm gonna try and do each chapter as an episode, but they will take a while considering how long this one was.

I will also add in smaller filler chapters, mostly when I feel like their needed.

In the next chapter, Daisuke meets the emperor and gains some teammates!

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


End file.
